Celos de niño
by Jannideath
Summary: Cuando se es pequeño se tiende a celar a tus seres queridos para evitar ser desplazado... Sobre todo si ese ser querido lo consideras lo más significativo de tu corta vida. Pero, ¿Qué pasa si aparece un contrincante? ¿Se puede amar siendo tan pequeñito?


_**Celos de niño es una historia del tintero que encontré botada en un horroroso y viejo cuaderno de cuando cursaba básica. Es una historia basada en un hecho real, un amor tierno de infancia, espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Celos de niño<strong>

_Cuando se es pequeño se tiende a celar a tus seres queridos para evitar ser desplazado... Sobre todo si ese ser querido lo consideras lo más significativo de tu corta vida y crees que no habrá nunca nada más importante. Pero, ¿Qué pasa si aparece un contrincante? ¿Se puede sentir tanta envidia y celos aun cuando eres un niño? ¿Se puede amar siendo tan pequeñito?_

* * *

><p><em>Celos de Niño<em>

Konoha es una ciudad pequeña, pero emprendedora. Una bonita ciudad con grandes parques y días soleados. Una linda ciudad llena de paz y de sueños. Una ciudad ideal para cualquier soñador y aventurero.

Dentro de la ciudad existe una pequeña villa. Es una villa famosa e importante, tanto por su esplendor como por quienes la habitan. Esta villa pertenece a un clan reconocido: Los Uchiha. Son el clan más poderoso y prestigioso del que se tiene historia. Es tan importante que muchos les admiran y confían ciegamente en sus decisiones. Algunos de esos habitantes participan activamente en el consejo de la ciudad, aportando ideas, generando empleo… en fin, en tantas cosas que ya son muy largas de contar.

En la escuela de la ciudad, dentro de una de las aulas infantiles estaban enseñando los orígenes de los clanes con una bonita y llamativa historia, y dentro de la materia se encontraba el afamado clan dueño de esa conmemorada villa. Muchos de los alumnos observaban de reojo a un jovencito perteneciente a ese clan que escuchaba ensimismado la narración de su maestro. Es un chico de seis cortitos años, de cabello negro con reflejos azulados; un azabache imposible de encontrar en otra persona. Su piel era algo pálida, porque no gustaba mucho salir al sol y con unos grandes y despiertos ojos tan negros como la noche sin estrellas, que se mostraba súbitamente interesado en el origen de su querida familia. Es un chico algo introvertido, pero muy inteligente. Sueña con ser como su hermano mayor, Itachi. Un joven de once años y que era considerado un verdadero genio por sus excelentes ideas y grandes aportes a la ciudad.

Sasuke vive en una casa muy grande de dos pisos. Tiene habitaciones que ni se ocupan, pero que le dan a esa casa un aspecto imponente. También posee un jardín extenso y un inmenso patio con algunos juegos, todos para él. Su habitación está en la parte de arriba, con una ventana que da justo hacia el patio, más explícitamente, hacia un árbol gigante de casi veinte metros. En él, un columpio algo tosco se mece solito gracias al viento.

Él se siente feliz de tener una bonita familia, una mamá que le cocina y le mima todos los días y un papá con la mirada seria, pero siempre enorgullecido de sus logros. Además de su querido y admirado hermano mayor.

En la escuela demuestra su ingenio, sus deseos de sobresalir y ser algo más que "el hermano menor de Itachi". Algunos le comparan y el tiende a enojarse mucho por ello. Casi siempre gimoteaba triste cuando escuchaba esos comentarios, hasta que un día una frase que le dijeron lo cambió todo.

_"Que importa lo que digan, Itachi es Itachi y tú eres tú"_

Gracias a eso no volvió a sentirse enojado.

Y eso nos lleva a su tesoro más preciado. Con seis añitos, Sasuke piensa que es algo demasiado, pero demasiado preciado. Algo único y bello que le hace sentir mariposas en el estómago y que le sonrojan la cara con cada sonrisa o bonito comentario.

Sasuke tiene un amigo, uno muy singular. Sin duda es alguien único porque no existe nadie parecido a él. Es fuerte y débil a la vez, también muy serio cuando quiere serlo como también en extremo infantil. Es alguien que siempre sonríe aun cuando esta triste y que sus ojos son tan brillantes que se queda algo bobo cuando los observa.

Es una personita especial. Una que le hizo despreciar el sol, porque esos cabellos dorados lo empañaban con simpleza. Sus mechones son cortos y disparejos y cada vez que intenta ordenarlos termina enredando sus propios dedos con ellos, pero son tan suaves y delgados que casi siempre teme romperlos.

Su piel es bronceada y por extraño que parezca huele a canela. Sasuke lo sabe porque al posar su nariz en el cuello, puede disfrutar de ese exquisito aroma.

Posee unos grandes y despiertos ojos. De un color que envidiaría el mismo cielo y hasta el mar. Son azules y brillantes, llenos de algo más que vida… como si estuvieran llenos de esperanza, lleno de promesas para el mañana.

Y lo más singular son una preciosas marquitas en la pequeña e infantil carita. Unas marquitas que parecen bigotes. Como los bigotes de un chiquitito y travieso zorrito.

Sasuke piensa que ese niño es un tesoro, su tesoro más preciado y por ello adora ver sus enormes sonrisas, sus muecas de enfado, esa manera tan tierna de realizar pucheros y como gimotea cuando se siente herido.

Entonces Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que le gusta un zorrito.

Le gusta Naruto Uzumaki, su zorrito.

Le gusta ser el mejor amigo de Naruto, de que sea el único al que sus sonrisas iluminan, de saber que para el pequeño rubio no hay otra persona como Sasuke y que no tenga que compartirlo absolutamente con nadie.

_Hasta ese día…_

Sasuke se siente algo mayor para su edad. Se siente presumido, maduro y orgulloso de ser miembro del Clan Uchiha. De portar tan afamado apellido. A veces peca de egocéntrico, pero nada que no se pueda controlar. Jamás pierde los estribos, jamás demuestra sentir dolor… excepto cuando se enoja con Naruto.

Hasta el momento sus peleas diarias sólo eran pequeñas, nunca tenían problemas que no podía resolver y siempre estaba seguro de que contaría con la amistad del rubito así ni se miraran a los ojos.

Pero nunca contó con que alguien, o más bien "algo", se interpusiera entre los dos.

Sasuke se enoja a menudo, presume a menudo, sonríe prepotente a menudo y se siente contento con Naruto… a menudo. Pero hasta el momento jamás había odiado. Desconocía ese extraño retorcijón en el vientre, tampoco sabía de esos poderosos deseos de tomar un frágil cuello y ver cuánto tardaba de separarse de un cuerpo, ni que su cara podía fruncirse más cuando sentía la sangre hervir y que, con sólo ver ese "algo", vería todo rojo. Literalmente.

Pero ahora, sí. Sasuke odia. Odiaba ese "algo". Lo odiaba profundamente. Lo odiaba porque ahora su tesoro más preciado ya no era sólo de él. Ahora también debía compartirlo.

_ Hasta ese día, Sasuke no sabía que era así de egoísta y posesivo._

Sabía que sentirse así era estúpido, que sus "celos" o "envidias" eran tontas e infundadas, y que, sólo con volver a ser el mismo de antes, todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero no podía, se sentía desplazado… reemplazado.

En su cuarto, frente a la nada y completamente solo, se largaba a llorar.

Era tonto, él sabía que no debía sentirse así, que las cosas no eran como las pintaba su mente… pero no podía evitarlo. Él quería que su tesoro preciado sólo fuera de él, que sus miradas llenas de vida sólo se las mostrara a él…

¡Pero ése…!

Lo odiaba. Mucho.

Veía a su rubito abrazarlo con fuerza, arrullarlo con cariño, besarlo en la pequeña boquita con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas, verlo con la mirada ensoñadora hasta casi parecer enamorado…

¡Como lo odiaba!

¡Esas muestras de cariño sólo deberían ser para él! ¡Esa manera de mirarle y quererle sólo debía pertenecerle a él!

Por eso Sasuke lloraba. Porque él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cuando los veía juntos trataba de desviar la vista hacia otro lado, cuando Naruto le conversaba de sus acciones y de cómo compartía tiempo con "eso", él intentaba no demostrar su envidia ni celos. Cuando lo veía abrazarlo hasta casi asfixiarlo…

Se consolaba sabiendo que al menos esa "cosa" no respiraba.

Sí, por extraño y bizarro que parezca, su odio lo dirige hacia esa horrible "cosa"… ese horrible "algo" que no respira, no siente ni se emociona.

Porque Sasuke odia un peluche.

Es un precioso gatito negro con destellos azulados, de suave y fino pelaje. Con unos brillantes ojitos azabaches, patitas regordetas y alargadas orejitas. Era muy pequeñito. Tiene una cola algo larga, pero muy esponjosa y un lindo cascabel dorado en su menudito cuello.

Es un lindo Neko.

Pero Sasuke lo odia.

Todos adoran al gatito, lo encuentran adorable y muy suavecito al tacto. Les inspira ternura y mucho cariño, y mas de alguno a querido tenerlo entre sus brazos. Pero sólo una persona tiene el derecho de hacerlo. Su dueño. Naruto.

Por eso Sasuke lo odia.

El día en que ese gato llegó a su vida, se sintió desplazado. Su _Nii–san_, Itachi, lo traía envuelto en un paquetito de papel celofán azulado. En un principio pensó que ese pequeño obsequio era para él y le miró algo extrañado, después de todo su hermano estaba al tanto de que no era muy adepto a tener peluches. Sin embargo, su _Nii–san_ le revolvió el cabello con cariño y le contó un pequeño secreto.

—Es para tu amiguito, ayer mencionaste que no tenías nada que darle para su cumpleaños ¿Verdad? —Le recordó con una suave sonrisa.

Si Sasuke hubiese sabido todo lo que sucedería después de entregar ese obsequio, nunca lo hubiese aceptado.

Desde ese día, en el justo momento en que se paró sonrojado frente a un sorprendido Naruto para entregarle su regalo, supo que nada iba a ser como antes. En cuanto el rubito desenvolvió con sus pequeñas manitas aquel presente, su rostro mostró la sonrisa más brillante y tierna de la que tenía memoria, dejándole completamente embobado. Y sólo despertó de su ensoñación cuando los labios de Naruto chocaron suavemente con su mejilla.

A partir de ese momento, Naruto no se separó nunca más de "Neko–chan".

Los veía juntos en la escuela, en los recreos, mientras almorzaban, cuando invitaba a Naruto a dormir en su casa, cuando iba a cualquier fiesta de cumpleaños, hasta cuando salía a comprar al supermercado.

Naruto nunca pasaba tanto tiempo con Sasuke como con ese "Neko–chan".

Y el pequeño Uchiha sufría por ello.

Por eso, con toda la frustración acumulada, se plantó un día frente al Uzumaki cuando estaban en el recreo y le quitó el odioso peluche. Naruto le miró extrañado y algo temeroso para luego preguntarle con esa dulce vocecita que era lo que le sucedía. Sin embargo el Uchiha no atendía razones y en su mente solamente tenía un único objetivo.

Separar a ese horrible gato de su Naruto.

Por ello y para terminar con todo de una vez por todas, tomó al peluche del cuello y le rajó casi todo el pecho con las uñas.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan satisfecho de dañar algo, hasta se sentía capaz de reír a carcajada limpia, pero la sensación se transformó en la más espantosa pena en el momento en que las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los bellos ojos azules del rubio.

Trató de justificarse y quiso envolver en un abrazo a su pequeño amigo, pero en cuanto le rozó la piel, Naruto corrió como alma que lleva el diablo mientras lloraba desconsolado.

La imagen en sí era muy triste. El lindo y tierno peluche estaba tirado en el frío piso del patio escolar, con el pecho rajado y el relleno saliendo precipitado. Sasuke le observó con lástima mientras se acercaba para tomarlo y por un instante se puso en su lugar, sintiéndose tal y como el pequeño _Neko_ se mostraba.

_ Abandonado y con el corazón roto._

Y como si el cielo estuviese haciendo fuerza común con él, se largó a llorar.

Muchos chicos de su clase les observaron ese día y el rumor de que la amistad entre el chico Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha al fin se había terminado, se expandió de una forma espeluznantemente rápida. Nadie comprendía las razones, después de todo se notaba a leguas la amistad entre esos pequeños, y tampoco lograban justificar al pequeño azabache que en sus vidas habían visto alterado.

_ Nadie sabía de los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia el pequeño Naruto._

Pasaron varios meses en los que ninguno se veía a la cara, al menos de frente. Sasuke terminó siendo un experto en observarlo de lejos. Naruto se hizo amigo de varios chicos en el salón, pero a ninguno le sonreía como a él y era algo que todavía apreciaba. Se sentía increíblemente mal, porque su plan no contaba con el rechazo del rubio. Creyó que, deshaciéndose del peluche, Naruto volvería a jugar sólo con él, pero ahora todo era totalmente diferente.

Su familia lo notaba cabizbajo, al borde de la depresión. Ya no salía al patio, no salía a jugar, ya no contaba con ningún amigo para reír ni compartir por lo que se encontraba más solo que nunca. Itachi le aconsejaba ir con el pequeño rubio y aclarar toda la situación, pero Sasuke, lleno de temor y vergüenza, terminaba alejándose de cualquier lugar donde se encontrara su adorado tesoro.

Un día de tenue lluvia, Sasuke salió a caminar por el barrio Uchiha hasta llegar a un parque donde compartía mucho con Naruto. Tenía un columpio muy amplio donde ambos cabían perfectamente y hacían maroma y media para poder elevarse sin tener que bajarse. Ahora lo ocupaba únicamente él, aunque no tenía ánimos para columpiarse. Sin embargo, ese día, el columpio estaba ocupado. Y el sólo pensar que alguien se atrevía a ocupar lo que él pensaba era exclusivamente suyo le cabreó en extremo y corrió hacia el mocoso para poder correrlo, pero como la vida es irónica y todo tiene su razón de ser, cuando estaba a sólo unos pocos pasos, unos cabellos rubios revelaron la identidad de su "usurpador de columpios". Casi sale corriendo del lugar de no ser por los sollozos ahogados que estremecían el cuerpo de su tesoro más preciado.

—Sasuke… Sasu… ¿Por qué...? —gimoteaba el pequeño con las lágrimas anegando sus ojos.

El menor Uchiha estuvo tentado de correr a abrazarle y pedirle perdón, pero una vez más su vergüenza le ganó a sus sentimientos y terminó corriendo hacia su casa para no salir nunca más.

A pocos días de iniciar las vacaciones, la vida de Sasuke se convirtió en una rutina. Se despertaba temprano para desayunar, marchar a la escuela, sentarse solo en los recreos y en el almuerzo, volver directamente a su casa, estudiar para el día siguiente y dormir abrazado al herido y casi deshecho peluche.

Itachi, como buen hermano mayor y consiente de que sus padres también habían notado el cambio radical de actitud, pero impotentes al no saber cómo ayudarlo, decidió emplear su instinto fraternal con su pequeño y tonto hermanito. Sasuke ya había regresado de la escuela y había terminado prontamente las tareas, por lo que se encontraba recostado en su cama con el —según él—, causante de todos sus males en los brazos. El mayor notó las costuras rotas y el relleno caído por lo que de inmediato se formó una idea de lo sucedido. Con cautela se sentó a un lado del menor y pasó a saludarlo, aunque la respuesta fría del pequeño casi lo congela del susto.

—¿Qué quieres Itachi?

Itachi notó de inmediato las pocas ganas de hablar del menor, sin embargo, parecía cada vez más distinto del tierno infante que corría feliz a los juegos con su mejor amigo. Las sinceras sonrisas fueron reemplazadas por una mirada inexpresiva y casi enojada. Temía que su hermanito ya no pudiera volver a ser el de antes, y por ello, debía atajar este asunto de una buena vez.

—¿Por qué conservas ese _neko_? Esta roto y magullado —comentó tratando de iniciar el tema.

—Porque él es mi enemigo y está igual que yo —Itachi prestó atención a las palabras de su hermano que en ningún momento había posado la vista sobre él—. Está solito, no tiene a su amigo y está roto como yo.

El mayor notó como el pequeño se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, y por un instante afloró su deseo de abrazarle y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no, debía hacerle entender al menor que el primer paso debía realizarlo quien cometió el error.

—¿Pero, ese amiguito no lo sabe? ¿No sabe que él está roto? —Hizo énfasis en hablar sobre el muñeco y no sobre su hermano.

—A él también le duele —Se encogió sobre sí mismo con los brazos estrujando el pequeño neko—. Naruto también llora —murmuró con la voz tomada.

—¿Quieres saber porque Naruto–kun llora? —Le preguntó acariciando los largos cabellos del menor que sólo asintió con la cabeza—. Porque no sabe el porqué.

Con esas palabras el pequeño Uchiha recordó al rubio en el columpio.

"_Sasuke… Sasu… ¿Por qué...?"_

—Él piensa que tiene la culpa, quizás seguramente extraña a sus amiguitos y no sabe por qué su mejor amigo hirió al otro, no sabe si lo odia, si ya dejó de quererlo… —El infante lo interrumpió.

—¡Yo no he dejado de quererlo, _Nii–san_, lo quiero mucho!

Itachi sonrió con tristeza. —Pero Naruto–kun no, por eso él sufre mucho, porque no sabe que tú lo quieres, Sasuke —Dejó al menor pensativo y creyó finalizada su tarea—. Tal vez debas demostrarle que lo quieres dejándole compartir con su otro amigo y así, los tres quererse. Piénsalo, _Otouto_ —El salía de la habitación cuando el menor le detuvo.

—Gracias, _Nii–san_

—De nada, _Otouto–baka_.

Solito en su habitación, Sasuke tomó el dañado peluche y lo miró como si fuera una última opción, antes de soltarle una pequeña amenaza: —Si quiero que Naru–chan me perdone tendré que compartirlo contigo, ¡Pero nada de besos en la boca! ¿Me oíste? —Reclamó ante el inanimado _neko_ que, en sus zamarreos, perdía más relleno—. No puedo llevarte con él así como estás —Habló para sí mismo hasta que tuvo una idea. Con sus pequeñas piernas, pero una agilidad envidiable, corrió hasta su madre que estaba en la cocina y le pidió aguja e hilo. Y aunque Mikoto estuvo reacia a entregárselo, al verlo con los ánimos renovados y la carita ansiosa no pudo negarse, recordándole tener cuidado al manipular la aguja. Rápidamente se encerró en su habitación para comenzar a remendar el pequeño peluche. Sus manitas se movían con cuidado intentando unir los trozos de tela sin que el relleno se fuera o se enredara con el hilo. Varias veces se pinchó los dedos, pero no tenía tiempo para quejarse, quería volver a ver a su tesoro más preciado y esto no era nada comparado con el dolor que sufrió todos estos meses con su ausencia.

_ A esa edad Sasuke ya sabía diferenciar de un dolor corporal a uno sentimental._

El pequeño después de un día entero con la aguja, con los dedos picados y dañados, y el anhelo mientras se mordía los labios, consiguió remendar el neko de peluche, pero su decepción fue gigante cuando notó la horrorosa cicatriz que atravesaba al pequeño peluche. No quería dárselo con algo tan feo cortando su pecho, no quería que Naruto despreciara al peluche por estar tan herido y feo. Y la impotencia se le vino encima como en días anteriores no estuvo.

_ Tan cerca que estaba y no podía dárselo._

El último día de vacaciones nevó en Konoha. Ya temprano en la mañana los techos y los árboles estaban copados de esa hermosa agua cristalizada. Los chicos salían de sus casas para formar figuras en la nieve y hacer muñequitos. Todos se divertían, menos el pequeño Sasuke.

Cuando Mikoto quiso levantar a su retoño para que saliera a jugar afuera, notó como el pequeño se aferraba con fuerza a un peluche de _neko_. Extrañada, tomó el juguete con cuidado y enseguida notó la fea marca que quedaba en su pecho por culpa de los hilos. Comprendió de inmediato el interés de su hijo en días anteriores, más sin embargo, y por lo que le había comentado Itachi, el peluche no era de Sasuke si no de Naruto–kun. Con una idea fresca en su cabeza y segura de que eso era lo que Sasuke necesitaba salió de la habitación con el peluche en sus manos para concluir con la tarea que ella misma se había autoimpuesto.

Pasaba del mediodía cuando el pequeño Uchiha despertaba. El frío le hizo mirar la ventana y de inmediato notó la nieve cubrir el marco. Se vistió como pudo para no recurrir a su madre, porque él quería ser independiente y fuerte como su hermano, y el que lo vistieran le parecía muy infantil.

Por costumbre tenía que acomodar su cama y sacar al neko de las colchas, pero advirtió con extrañeza que no se encontraba. Lo buscó entre las almohadas y debajo de su cama, pero el odioso peluche había desaparecido.

_ Su único lazo con su tesoro más preciado se había ido._

Con tristeza bajó las escaleras para encontrar a su madre sirviéndole un pequeño desayuno. No le comentó nada, su mirada reflejaba todo, y al terminar de comer iba a su habitación para seguir buscando al culpable de su desdicha cuando su madre lo detuvo en la escalera.

—¿No iras a ver a Naruto–kun?

Sasuke no respondió, temía que su mama se enojara al saber que aun en todos estos meses no había podido recuperar su amistad. Y el sólo hecho de que se lo recordaran no le hacía sentir mejor.

—Sasuke–chan ¿Por qué no has ido a ver a Naruto–kun?

El pequeño no quería responder, pero se trataba de su madre, a ella no le podía guardar secretos. —Yo quería que volviéramos a ser amigos, pero se me perdió lo único que me unía a él.

—¿Hablas de este _neko_? —le presentó su madre que de inmediato le mostró el peluche, pero con una diferencia muy notoria.

En el centro del peluche, justo donde la cicatriz era tan fea y hosca, se encontraba un pequeño y esponjoso corazoncito rojo con la leyenda "Te Amo" en el centro de color dorado.

Avergonzado y casi sacando humo, Sasuke le contestó que sí a lo que su madre respondió. —No tiene nada de malo decirle que lo amas, estoy segura de que eso lo hará muy feliz.

Esperanzado el menor Uchiha tomó el peluche y corrió hacia la calle con la intención de buscar a su tesoro, con las palabras de su madre haciendo eco en su mente. A lo lejos, en el parque central de Konoha, los niños jugaban y reían felices. Buscó a Naruto entre ellos mas no lo halló. Pensativo caminó hacia un árbol y esperó hasta que su amigo llegara, pero pasaron las horas y no lo encontró. Derrotado caminó hacia el parque Uchiha recordando como con Naruto jugaban juntos, tranquilos y felices. Recordando su sonrisa y su mirada llena de alegría y sus frases inventivas que siempre le sacaban una carcajada. A pocos metros de llegar una pequeña figura estaba en el gran columpio haciéndole enojar de nueva cuenta.

_Un día iba a marcar ese columpio._

Pero cuando se disponía a echar al intruso, escuchó los mismos sollozos que le hicieran escapar la primera vez.

—… Sasu… ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué hice?

Con el corazón en la boca, el pequeño rubio enfundado en una gran chamarra naranja gimoteaba de pena en el frío. Sasuke se acercó con cautela y lo próximo que sabía es que abrazaba con mucha intensidad al pequeño de marquitas que intensificó su llanto al saber quién era. Con cuidado y sin dejar de abrazarlo le entregó el pequeño neko remendado en sus pequeñas manos que, al notar el peluche, lo sostuvieron con cariño, casi desespero. Sasuke evitó sentirse mal por ello, tratando de no pensar que el rubiales había extrañado más al peluche que a él.

Aunque Sasuke no podía ver el rostro del rubio sabía que tenía una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Abrazado al peluche con mimo, comenzaba a calmarse y a dejar de llorar.

—Yo te amo —El rubio se paralizó al escucharlo—. Y me enojé mucho con _él_ porque estaba acaparando más atención que yo —Remarcó al peluche que era protegido por los bracitos del rubio—. No quería que dejaras de quererme y me olvidaras, por eso… por eso lo rompí.

—Pero no está roto Sasu–chan —Las palabras del pequeño lo confundieron.

—Lo estuvo —refutó.

—Pero ya no lo está.

—Estuvo roto, _Dobe_, sólo tienes que mirarlo, tiene el pecho cortado.

—No, tuvo el pecho cortado, pero ahora su pecho no está vacío, tiene un corazón, _tebayo_ —Sasuke seguía sin comprenderle—. _Neko–chan_ tenía el pecho vacío, sin nada, y ahora tiene un corazón que dice "Te amo" y eso es porque quien me regaló a _Neko–chan_, también me ama ¿Verdad? —preguntó mirándole directamente con sus ojos azules brillando con intensidad.

El pequeño, sonrojado, no contradijo las palabras de su amigo. —Pero ahora esta feo.

—_Neko–chan_ es lindo. _Neko–chan _me gusta mucho —respondió con la sonrisa más pura.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió con ese dejo de rabia incrustado en la voz.

—Porque _Neko–chan _es una parte de Sasu–chan. Tú me lo diste, es tuyo y me lo diste, ahora por eso, tú eres mío, _Teme_.

_Sasuke ahora sabía que Naruto era igual de posesivo que él._

—Por eso yo besaba a Neko–chan y lo llenaba de besos y abrazos porque yo te estoy abrazando a ti. ¿Verdad que si? —Sasuke sentía la cara hirviendo, al imaginar cómo cada beso y abrazo que recibió el peluche en realidad eran para él—. Además mi _Neko_ y mi _Teme _son iguales, _dattebayo_.

—¡¿Cómo que iguales? ¡Yo no me parezco a ese animalucho! —reclamó muy molesto.

El pequeño rubio hizo un morrito que casi desangra al menor Uchiha. —Son iguales, _Teme_. Tienen el mismo color de pelo, los mismos ojos, son igual de huraños que un gato y también son igual de suaves cuando los tienes cerca. Ver a mi _Neko–chan_ es ver a _Sasuke–chan_.

Sasuke evitó enojarse al escuchar tan "terrible" comparación, y sólo se dedicó a seguir abrazando a su tesoro más preciado tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. El pequeño Naruto se acurrucó en los brazos que le sujetaban con mimo y terminó por caer en un pequeño sueño. Aunque antes de eso, con su voz algo adormilada confesó un pequeño y tímido secreto.

—Siempre tenía a _Neko–chan _conmigo todo el tiempo porque así no me sentía tan solito, _Teme_. Así sentía que eras tú quien me acompañaba —El pequeño Uchiha sonrió con sinceridad al saber que ahora y siempre tuvo la atención de su rubio tesoro. Feliz siguió en lo suyo, aunque al poco rato notó como el pequeño rubiales se removía de su abrazo. Con renuencia le soltó un momento y estuvo a punto de llamarle la atención para que dejara de removerse y se quedara tranquilo, pero quedó congelado al sentir un leve y cálido beso en los labios. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, observó a Naruto sonreírle con esa hermosa sonrisa encantadora mientras le abrazaba con fuerza para luego acomodarse en su pecho—. Por cierto, yo también te amo, Sasuke.

El pequeño Sasuke Uchiha, con sólo seis años de edad, había descubierto lo que significaba estar enamorado. Y en su fuero interno, analizó cada uno de sus actos —vergonzosos actos—, y llegó a la misma conclusión que nosotros.

Sólo eran celos de niño.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que debería continuar con mis otras historias, pero como dije antes es una historia del tintero. Realmente espero que la musa me ilumine de nuevo, la depresión y los cambios son muy malos compañeros.<em>

_Un gusto entregarles esta historia y por supuesto cualquier crítica o corrección por favor háganmela saber. Agradezco a quienes se pasen a leer y a quienes comenten._

_Cuidense y manténganse abrigaditos, que está helado el tiempo hoy en día._


End file.
